End of the Beginning
by elenassaviour
Summary: Elena wakes up from her 5 year coma after the accident with her parents. It turns out this life that she thought she had been living with vampires, werewolves, witches, and hybrids was all just a dream. Meeting a certain blue eyed Salvatore makes her think maybe it wasn't too much of a dream after all. AH/AU with references to the supernatural plot of the show. M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Elena!" The dark haired Salvatore screamed as he ran towards the screaming girl. Elena collapsed to the ground, every vein turning black in her as the stake submerged in her heart. Her attacker had a smug grin on their face as they let the olive skinned girl accept her fate. Once they saw Damon, the oldest Salvatore brother, running towards them they ran as fast as they could. Normally Damon would have gone after them, but the only thing he could focus on was the girl he loved turning a greyish color.

He fell to the ground beside her, "Elena, please no, no, no." He picked her head up and cradled it in his strong arms,"Elena please." She coughed up blood and opened her eyes, she was drained and was ready to accept her fate. Damon grabbed her hand and rubbed the palm of it, "Elena." Tears stung at his eyes ready to burst, there was no use in holding them back was there? He asked himself. He let them fall, a small smile came across Elena's face and she rose her hand to touch the tall Salvatore's face,

"Damon." She said. He nodded his head,

"I'm here, Elena. Please don't leave me." One last tear ran down her now gray face,

"I'm sorry." and with that her whole body was consumed by the death that she had accepted, she was gone.

She heard screaming, sirens, the sound of the deep voice she had come to love.

It sounded like it was getting further and further out of her reach, like everything around her was disappearing but she was still here, then it was silent.

Her crusted eyes shot open, her breathing increased, and her face turned almost pale. Her hand shot up to her head that felt like someone had hit her with a bat straight to the skull. A low moan came out of her mouth as she felt the bandage on her head.

She noticed an IV stuck in her arm and quickly noted the sound of a heart monitor, she was instantly confused. Her hand went to her heart as she heard a steady beat, she was a vampire they weren't supposed to have a heart beat? She asked herself.

Her head started pounding once more. She heard footsteps, why hadn't she heard them earlier? She asked herself. In fact she hasn't heard anything like she used to, it felt as if she was human again.

The nurse walked in; she was very beautiful. The nurse suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she took notice of the brown haired girl sitting up in her bed staring straight at her, she ran out of the room.

Elena heard her scream down the hall,

"She is awake! Elena Gilbert is awake."

A few other nurses and doctors ran in surrounding her bed. A doctor told her to open her eyes wide as he scanned across them with a small white light,

"Her eyes don't show any post dramatic stress." Elena was confused,

"What's happening?" She asked scared, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

The nurse touched her cheek gently

"You've been asleep for 5 years, sweetie." The nurse said smiling sadly at her.

Elena could swear she heard her heart stop.

"What do you mean asleep?" Tears stung at her eyes ready to fall.

The nurse had a sympathetic look on her face, "You were in an accident 5 years ago, Elena."

Elena shook her head, she couldn't believe them.

"What about Damon? Stefan?"

Panic rose in her, what happened? Her life? She was just dying in Damon's arms it felt like only 20 minutes ago.

The nurse shook her head,

"I don't know who they are, the only ones that have came to check up on you was your brother and friends, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler."

Elena's face fell in her hands, "I don't understand." she said with a shaky voice, she was about to break.

"Go get her brother." The nurse said turning around looking at the other doctor. The nurse looked back at her "Your parents.." Elena nodded knowing what she was talking about. Tears stared streaming down her olive skin,

"I just need to be alone for a moment." The nurse got up and signaled everyone else to leave as well. Elena quickly pulled the IV out of her arm and screamed noticing how the wound didn't heal. "This is impossible." Isn't this ironic? She thought a small humorless laugh escaping her mouth.

The fact that she thought living a normal life was impossible, but living a life where vampire, werewolves, and witches exist wasn't.

Elena got up and her legs fell like jelly, she started to fall, but just before she hit the ground she was caught.

"Elena." The hoarse voice said. Elena looked up and instantly smiled,

"Jeremy." He pulled her into a hug, "You've grown up." She noticed as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, I have." He walked her back over to the bed, Elena smiled, but then it was soon replaced with a frown. "What?" Her brother asked looking worried.

Elena shook her head, "I'm just so confused, it felt like I was living a life that I apparently haven't." Jeremy looked down and then back up looking at her soft brown eyes,

"Elena, you've been asleep for 5 years, I wouldn't be surprised if you dreamed of a world while you were in it." A sad smile covered her face, they were all gone. All of the people she had grown to know, befriended...,loved. A silent sob escaped her mouth, Damon was gone. Her whole life was gone, she wasn't used to this life. The one where she was a normal human girl that didn't fall in love with vampires. Jeremy ran a strand of hair behind her ear,

"What was this world that you imagined?" He asked curiously. Silent tears ran down her face,

"Nothing." She said almost to silent to hear. The nurse walked back in,

"We are going to keep Miss. Gilbert here over night to examine her to make sure all of her vitals are normal, we will release her in the morning." Jeremy nodded,

"Do I need to sign something?" He asked, Elena laughed that her little brother had to sign to get her out of the hospital. Soon reality hit her, she was 21 now. Funny how she got here wasn't it? She missed 5 years of her life, she never knew how short life was until she became a vampire. Now she had to grow up, but that was what she wanted, wasn't it? She asked herself. She never wanted to be alone, though. She felt alone now, sure she had her brother and friends, but the others were missing.

The nurse spoke up,

"Actually she is 21, she just needs to sign a few papers." Jeremy got up,

"Elena I am going to call Jenna and tell her you're awake, okay?" Elena smiled,

"Jenna?" Jeremy smiled back,

"Yeah, she was so depressed about all of this, actually we all were." Jenna was alive, this was some of the best news. But it was all still too depressing, Alaric was gone, even if he already was he was actually gone, never existed.

* * *

Nightfall soon came, Jenna had come and hugged her to death and all of her friends greeted her as well, but it still felt like a hole had been punched right through her chest without those two brothers that she had hurt on numerous occasions.

Elena got up out of bed, she could finally move without dropping. She planned on going to the lounge where all of the patients that were capable of moving hung out.

She carried her IV with her down the hall,

"Need help?" A nurse asked her and she was going to say no, but she figured it was for the best.

"I'm Mandy." The nurse said smiling,

"I'm Elena." Elena said smiling back at her. They were almost to the lounge when they pasted a door, a few doctors were in there with clipboards writing things down. Elena caught a glance at the patience she stopped walked and the nurse stopped as well. The nurse looked into the room,

"Do you know him?" She asked confused looking at Elena's almost pale face. Elena blinked a few times and swallowed a huge lump in her throat,

"Who is that? She asked examining his dark black shaggy hair and his toned features,

"That is Damon Salvatore." She started and a sad look crossed her face, "Poor guy was in a fire, he made it out but went back in to save his brother." Elena felt like she could faint,

"Damon?" She asked to make sure she hadn't heard what she said wrong,

"Yeah, do you know him?" The nurse asked again,

"He just looks like someone I know." Elena heard someone running down a hallway,

"Where is he?" a deep voice she recognized asked, Elena turned around.

"Stefan?" Her voice was shaky, the green-eyes man looked at her confused,

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Elena felt like everything was spinning and then she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**It's short, but it is only the introduction of the story. To fill all of you in, The episodes that had just happened, meaning Damon and Elena being together has already happened. If you're confused on why Elena was staked, just wait, you'll find out soon enough. I have had this idea for awhile, I haven't written anything in 9 months so I am a bit rusty. I'd like to thank my beta, my best friend. I hope she did a good job. I'd love to know what you guys think and what will happen next, I already have the first 10 chapters written out, so updates shouldn't be too far off. Thanks for reading **

**-Hunter  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so how many of you hate me yet? Yeah yeah, I know I am 5 months late. Sue me, gag me, kill me do your worst. Luckily for me I was cleaning up my files when I noticed some chapters of a certain story. I quickly opened the file, edited it, and posted it on here. **

**So here is chapter two of this story. BTW I will be changing the story to M for later chapter because you know I can't have no smut in my stories. I edited it myself because I felt like you all waited long enough. I hope you all are still with me, enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or The Vampire Diaries. Just my idea. **

* * *

Elena opened her eyes suddenly, taking in all of her surroundings,

"Elena!" One of the nurses that was standing above her called trying to get her to respond. Elena let out a grunt trying to sit up, a few doctors pulled her arms up to sit her up straight. Elena looked around to see the worried faces of her friends and family, but one face stood out more than anyone's.

"Stefan?" She asked meeting eyes with the green-eyed man once again. He chuckled,

"I'm starting to be a little freaked out on how you know my name." Elena let out a forced laugh,

"I don't even know." Of course she knew, but she couldn't just tell him how. Telling him that she knew him and also dated him in her obviously imaginary world that she had created the past 5 years in her head didn't sound too convincing. She rubbed her head, it was pounding like it was when she woke up earlier. One of the other nurses pulled up a wheelchair and helped put her on it.

"It's my fault," the nurse Mandy she had talked to earlier spoke up, "I should have kept a better eye on her." Elena shook her head,

"It's not your fault. I didn't even see it coming." Elena gave the nurse a reassuring smile before she was pushed away back into her room.

Once they arrived they helped Elena back into the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Don't worry, Elena," The doctor said grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Everything will work out soon enough." Elena smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't sure if she would get used to this, this normal life thing. She couldn't help but be joyed about the fact that they were real...that_ he_ was real. A small smile formed on her face.

The nurse left and Elena got up and led herself to the bathroom. She walked over to the small mirror that hung above the sink. She looked at her features, her skin was less tan than it usually was, her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and her face was more defined from the lack of nutrients that she usually ate. Elena touched her hands to her eyes, trying to see if she thought about blood those veins that formed under eyes would appear. When they didn't the situation was all clear; she was really human and that supernatural mess was all just a dream, a silly world she had created when she was asleep.

She wished she could go back, she wanted her old life back even if so many times she wondered what it would be like to be free and normal once again. She hated it, hated not knowing any of the people she had before.

* * *

Elena woke up early the next morning; she was ready to leave. But she feared that if she left she wouldn't see him anymore, she would never she the man that she was still in love with ever again. She feared that the most.

"You ready?" Jenna asked giving her a soft smile. Elena nodded and grabbed the things others had left for her over the years she was asleep. As they walked through the hospital hallways she couldn't help but peak into the room that the Eldest Salvatore was in. She saw him sitting up, a bunch of nurses surrounding him taking his blood pressure. When he looked up at her his blue eyes pierced her's and her breath hitched. He cocked his head and looked confused, did he know her like she knew him? She asked herself not removing her eyes from his. Damon looked away after a few seconds making Elena exit her trance.

Jenna walked up to the desk and told the nurse that Elena was leaving. The nurse nodded and handed her a release pass to show the man at the front door.

"Elena!" The nurse called and Elena turned around quickly, "If you ever feel drowsy like you might faint make sure to come back immediately." Elena nodded, "I will."

On the car ride back to the Gilbert home Elena's aunt kept looking over at her, "You know everyone missed you, right?" She asked with a smile on her face. Elena faked a smile,

"I missed everyone too." Elena missed her aunt, after her death the days got harder to get past. After she lost Alaric as well she started losing hope of ever having someone to stand by her side for the rest of her life. _You would always have Damon, _A voice said in her head. Tears threatened to burst.

"I met someone," her aunt said smiling, "You'll love him, his name is Alaric." Elena looked up suddenly, joy filling her to every nerve. Elena couldn't help but smile at the news,

"Alaric, huh?" Elena asked and her Aunt nodded,

"He's great." Elena murmured a 'I bet' under her breath, her aunt hadn't heard her.

They pulled up to the house she saw everyone waiting for her outside. They all wore smiles that proved how happy they were that she was here, with them. In Elena's mind she had been with them all along. But seeing Alaric, Damon, and Stefan changed her views on whether that dream world had really been so far from reality.

* * *

Soon after everyone left Elena headed up to her bedroom, her aunt gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Don't sleep too good." Her aunt said trying to make light of the situation, even though Elena could hear the seriousness in her tone. Elena laughed lightly and walked upstairs. Once she walked into her room it looked the very same it had before her parents accident. As she changed into her pajamas she debated leaving the window open like she always had for Damon when he decided to make a late night trip.

Tears built up in her eyes and finally after experiencing all of this change at once she let the tears fall. She cuddled herself up in her covers and cried herself to sleep. Missing the man that laid beside her most nights, the man that no longer would be with her.

* * *

As the sun rose her aunt called her down for breakfast. After five years in a coma a home cooked meal sounded better than anything she heard since she woke up. Elena quickly threw her hair up in a pony tail and made her way down stairs.

"Good morning." Jeremy said from the table. Elena laughed, "Hey aren't you supposed to be moved out by now?" Elena teased her little brother. Jeremy smiled himself, "You're one to talk." Jenna sat the plates of food down in front of them. They talked about Jeremy's schooling and how Jenna was sure Alaric was 'The one'. Elena felt like she belonged here for a second, but only a second.

After the family breakfast Jenna told Elena to hurry up and get dressed because she wanted to make a quick stop into town. Elena changed and applied a little make-up, she ended up settling on a plain t-shirt and some dark denim skinny jeans for bottoms.

"Ready." Elena called and Jenna grabbed her keys then headed into town.

"Oooh." Jenna gushed holding up a pair of jeans, "This is cute." Elena nodded in approval,

"Being in a comma for five years, it is kinda weird to be all normal again." Jenna could hear the sadness in her sarcastic voice,

"It'll get easier." Her aunt rested her hand on Elena's cheek. Elena highly doubted that anything would get easier with time, especially not this.

"Elena I'm going to go check out, should I get the pants?" Her aunt asked cocking an eyebrow. Elena smiled,

"Sure, why not. " Jenna walked up to the counter and pulled out her wallet. Elena walked off and headed outside to the car. As she opened the door a familiar toned chest bumped into her. He grunted and tumbled to the ground along with Elena.

He chuckled, and Elena knew that scent and chuckle anywhere. Did she dare look up? She asked her self holding her breath. She counted to three and quickly met eyes with the blue eyes she had grown to love. He started laughing,

"I'm sorry." She said fast hurrying to get up and brushing herself off. He smirked,

"It's no big deal. I should of watched where I was going." After a few seconds he looked at her more quizzically,

"Do I know you?" He asked seriousness filled his tone. Elena nodded,

"Yeah, I saw you in the hospital."

"Ahh." He said remembering it. But he couldn't help but wonder if he knew her from somewhere else. She looked so familiar.

"I'm Elena by the way." She smiled up at him. He stood up straighter repeating her name,

"Elena." The sound rolled off his tongue, it sounded all too familiar.

"Hello Elena," He gave off one of his most boyish smiles, "I'm Damon."

* * *

**I know another short chapter. The others are longer. I promise PROMISE with all my heart not to leave you hanging for 5 months once again. Also to clear things up I won't tell you what happens but maybe the dream world isn't too far from reality? Let me know your thoughts. And if a wekk passes with no updates bother me on tumblr elenassaviour **

**xx Hunter**


	3. Chapter 3

**See! I updated and you didn't have to wait 5 months! Thanks for all the positive reviews and all of the favorites/follows of the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Well, Elena, it was nice to meet you but I better get going. My brother will kill me if I am late." Damon made no move to leave and continued to look at her trying to understand where else he had seen her before, Elena felt her cheeks flame up under his gaze.

"Elena, are you ready?" Jenna called making Elena look in her direction and Damon to finally tear his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Elena looked back up at Damon and gave him a gentle smile, "It was nice meeting you too, Damon. See you around?" Elena tried to hide the desperation in her voice, she needed to see him. She felt like she might burst if she didn't,

"Of course." He stuck out his hand and Elena kindly accepted it and shook it slightly, Elena and Damon suddenly both felt an electric shock shoot up their arms from the touch. Their eyes met briefly before letting go. Damon was the first one to take off.

Elena was worked up for a couple of seconds before she pulled herself together and looked over at her aunt. She was surprised to see a giant grin across her face,

"What?" Elena asked innocently, Jenna shook her head and put the bags in the car,

"Oh nothing, except you were totally into that guy back there. His name was Damon, right?" Elena shook her head quickly,

"I was not into him!" But Elena wasn't just into him, she was in love with him. She wouldn't tell Jenna that, though. Elena didn't even know if this was the same Damon, yes he had the same eyes, and the same face, and the same body, he also still had that eye thing that she always told him she hate when in reality she loved it.

"I don't blame you, Elena. He was ridiculously hot!" Elena laughed, that had been Jenna's first impression of him in her dream world. A grin spread across Elena's face,

"Yeah, I bet he's an ass."

* * *

A couple days had passed since Elena last seen Damon. She missed him, she missed _her _Damon. The one that would always tease her and never let her get past an embarrassing experience, the one that knew her probably more than she knew herself, the one who she loved and that loved her.

She decided that she would go over and visit Caroline and Bonnie today, she felt like it had been forever since she had saw them. If anything could make her feel better after having to take in this whole new life it would be her best friends, even if she couldn't bring herself to tell them what happened.

Elena had texted Bonnie and told her to meet her at Caroline's house. Once all the girl's were there they were sitting on Caroline's bed talking about how their lives had been when Elena was in a coma.

"It was terrible without you, Elena. The cheer leading squad was loosing almost all of the games and the parties have been slaking." Elena laughed at her friend Caroline.

When Caroline had become a vampire in Elena's dream world she became a strong independent woman that didn't have all of those insecurities anymore, Elena could spot out her insecurities now.

Caroline was still strong, Elena planned on helping her in the close future find that strength inside of her. Bonnie was looking at Elena, as if trying to study her.

"You alright, Bon?" Elena asked looking at her friend quizzically. Bonnie shook her head like she was being taken out of a trance,

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this is all so weird." Bonnie responded playing nervously with her hands,

"What's weird?" Caroline asked looking over at Bonnie as well. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders,

"I guess just having Elena back." Elena reached over and grabbed her hand,

"I was always there with you, Bon."

* * *

Damon groaned as the light shone in through his window. He couldn't believe it was already morning, he just wanted to go back to his other house with his black curtains that didn't let even a hint of sunlight through when shut.

Why did his brother have to leave that damn stove on? He almost died from his brother's stupidity and they lost their house. He had to stay in the suite in some hotel he hadn't heard about until a couple days ago.

Given, the hotel was nice, but Damon was used to his mansion him and his brother had inherited after their parents had died,

"Damon!" He heard pounding at the door and he let out another groan and shoved his face in the pillow,

"Go away, Stefan! I'm sleeping!" He screamed trying to close his eyes and ignore the insistent pounding on the door. After another five minutes of continued knocking he finally got up and opened the door frowning,

"This better be good."

Stefan chuckled, "Well, if you want our house back it is." Now Damon was interested, but he was still pissed that it had to be brought back in the first place,

"It wouldn't need brought back if it hadn't burnt down in the first place." Now Stefan frowned,

"I've already apologized. What more could you want?" Damon sighed, he didn't want to be a dick to his brother but somehow he always was.

Damon opened the door all the way stepping aside so his brother could come in. He shut the door behind him,

"So how is this going to work?" Damon asked sitting on the couch the hotel had placed in the middle of the living area in the suite. Stefan sat down beside him,

"I put some fliers up around town to help pick up all of the debris, wood, and other stuff laying around the house so it can be rebuilt. Damon nodded,

"How much are you paying for the job?" Stefan shrugged,

"I don't know, eight maybe nine dollars per hour." Stefan stood up and brushed down his clothes, he was wearing a dark gray suit and a hero hairdo that must of taken him hours and a couple bottles of hair gel. Damon smirked,

"Well this should take forever. So if you don't mind brother I am going to take a shower and then head over to the now pile of ashes. I'll meet you there? You do plan on helping, right? Since it was your doing in the first place?"

The younger Salvatore's lips formed a flat line,

"I suppose I can help for awhile." Damon nodded and got up heading towards the bathroom, he didn't get into the shower until he heard his brother leave.

* * *

"Elena it is a perfect opportunity!" Jenna exclaimed holding up the flier that was accepting workers to help pick up the remains of the Salvatore house. Elena sighed,

"I am not work for The Salvatore's. I'd feel weird accepting their money." Jenna laughed at her,

"Elena honey, you have only talked to him once. It isn't like you've known each other forever." Elena stood still for a minute contemplating on whether she should or not, it was a good way in getting to talk to Damon again.

But she'd feel bad taking his money, but she did need it.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and pulled off one of the tabs at the bottom containing their phone number and address, "I'll call them later." Jenna smiled brilliantly,

"You'll thank me later." Elena mumbled an 'I'm sure.' under her breath, but Jenna didn't hear.

* * *

They were just now picking up after dinner and Jenna told Elena that she better call before it got too late. Elena made her way up to her room and sat down on the bed, looking at the tiny slip of paper.

A thousand thoughts were running through her head, What if Damon answered the phone? What if he doesn't want her to work there?

She took a deep breath before picking up her phone and dialing in the number. As the phone rang she bit her lip nervously,

"Hello?" A sudden husky voice came from the other side of the line. Elena was lost of words as she heard his voice and had trouble figuring out why she called in the first place,

"Hi." She stated simply and wanted to smack herself because he probably thought she was an idiot and he probably didn't even know who she was because she hadn't told him it was her.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling me?" She could just picture a smirk on his face,

"I, um," Elena felt let she was making a total ass of herself. She didn't even know what to say and she was pretty sure he was laughing at her in his head,

"Listen, if this is one of my lady friends I stated before we had sex that it was a one time thing. I'm not one for relationships. I am-" Elena cut him off before he went farther,

"No, it's Elena. From a couple days ago." She said quickly, she didn't care to hear about his one night stands, just the thought pained her.

"Oh, Elena," She heard him fidgeting on the other side of the phone, "Just ignore everything you heard." Elena couldn't help but laugh,

"You mean the part where you thought I was one of your one night stands?" Elena didn't know why she said it, but when it rendered him speechless she felt pretty good about herself.

"Yeah, that. But like I asked earlier, why are you calling? Or better yet how did you know my number?" Yep, she said to herself, he was definitely smirking and she wanted to reach through that phone and wipe it off his face.

"I saw the flier on the board at the store today, to clean up your house. I was wondering if you were still getting people to help out?" Damon chuckled,

"Baby bro put my number up on that? This whole thing was his idea. But yeah, I guess we could fit you in." Elena shook her head with a smile.

"Fit me in? It sounds like you haven't had another caller." On the other side of the line Damon shrugged, he liked teasing her. He felt like it was a normal thing between them even if they had only talked once.

"Anyways," he tried to change the subject, "You can start tomorrow earlier morning. My brother will be out there helping since it was all his fault in the first place. If you have any more questions you can text me - or call - it's up to you."

"Thank you." She said sweetly,

"No problem. Look forward to seeing you soon Elena." Elena smiled,

"I look forward to seeing you too." And then she hurried and hung up before she said anything else. Elena jumped off her bed and danced around her room, she felt like she had just been asked to prom. When she realized she was over reacting she straightened up and went and changed into her pajamas.

But she couldn't help but keep a small grin across her face.

* * *

**That was chapter three. The whole picking-up-your-house-so-we-could-bond-plan was my friend on tumblr idea. Next chapter you will find out something new on why Damon is having feelings like he knows her! And next episode you will have an appearance by Alaric! I wanna know your guys thought? Why is Bonnie so intrigued on how Elena is back? How is this all going to play out? I know, and I wanna know if you guy's think the same! Review if you have the time! They are my motivation! **

**xoxo hunter**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's three in the morning and I may have school in the morning but I don't care. Here is chapter 4 and I do hope you all enjoy. There are 90 follow on the story and almost 40 favorites! Thank you all for following and favoriting the story and remember that your feedback keeps me motivated. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Damon and Elena would be happy already.**

* * *

Elena took in a deep breath as she approached the now burnt down Salvatore manor. Looking at this house, well what use to be a house, was overwhelming for her. Elena tried to remain calm and try not to make a total asshat of herself today.

Elena was waiting for either Stefan or Damon to show up. Damon had told her over the phone conversation - which she was still hung up on - that Stefan would be the one to come and help her, not that Elena minded. It'd be nice to talk to Stefan, she thought. She hadn't spoken to him really in her imaginary world either. Not since she chose Damon over him.

A part of Elena still was mad at the other Stefan, she knew that this wasn't the same Stefan that she had imagined. Just the look in his eyes indicated that. Stefan usually had certain warmth that tried to invite you to step in and peer into his soul, but now his eyes were a warning to her. Like his eyes were telling her to stay away. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that someone behind her had been trying to get her attention and she quickly whipped around to see the intruder. Elena felt calm when she saw it was Stefan.

"Hello." He said simply and reached out his hand. She held in a breath and reached out to take it, a smile formed on his lips, "Elena, right?" She nodded and let go of his hand and quickly let it return to its place at her side. "I'm Stefan, but you already knew that." He smiled at her and started walking over to the remains of the house.

"Looks like no one else is coming." Elena stated laughing quietly. If she was being honest with herself it felt a little strange to be here with him, he knew nothing about her and yet she knew almost everything about him. Well the other him.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the day was getting hotter by the minute. Elena reached up her hand to wipe the sweat that was forming on her forehead off, "It's a little hot. Do you think we could take a break?" She asked hopefully. Stefan laughed and nodded,

"Sure." Elena thanked him and walked over to a nearby tree and sat down next to it letting her head rest against the trunk. Stefan walked over to her and as down beside her, but kept his distance.

"I really don't want to sound rude or anything," he started and lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck, "but I couldn't help but notice that you have talked to my brother a few times."

Elena was shocked to say the least, how did he know that they have talked? It had only been twice, she said to herself.

"Yes, we have. What importance does it have to you?" Her voice sounded harsh, but she couldn't help it. What was with both of the Stefan's and always trying to make her see damon differently, want her to not be near him?

"I'm just taking an observation. I am just warning you not to get too close to him he is kind of a-" he cut himself off trying to find a correct word. Elena sighed,

"A what, Stefan?" She asked in a tone warning him to be gentle on what he said next. She couldn't help but be protective of Damon. Damon was always standing up for her, and even though this isn't the same exact Damon she knew she still owed it to him to not let his own brother talk about him badly to others.

"Um, well he is kind of a heartbreaker. He has a new flavor each week." Elena rolled her eyes and laughed a little,

"Don't worry. If you think that I am going to let him...sleep with me and then just leave me, you're wrong. I've only talked to your brother twice and we hardly even shared eye contact." Elena knew she was lying, just the two times they talked they shared everything.

Every lingering stare, the electric bolt that shot up her arm at his touch, the way his breath tingled on her skin. Elena felt herself becoming aroused and closed held legs quickly.

Thinking about how his brother affected her right in front of him was bad. But getting aroused at the thoughts? Even worse.

"I was just trying to give you a heads up. It'd suck to see him ruin yet another innocent girls life." That made elena furious. It pushed her to the breaking point,

"Can you really think so low of your own brother? He can't be that bad. I'm sure something has happened that has made him who he is and I am sure you know that exact reasons. So why do you judge him so quickly?" If this Damon was anything like the old one she knew that he never received loved or respect for any of his doings his whole life. The other Stefan had told her stories sometimes about their father and how bad he had been to Damon. The thoughts pained her.

"Elena, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just-" Elena cut him off,

"It's fine. I'm just going to go. Thanks for letting me help." Elena started to storm off towards her car until Stefan reached and grabbed her arm,

"Don't forget your money." He handed her an evenlope of cash and Elena got in her car and drove off.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe that!" Jenna exclaimed sitting on the counter in front of Elena. Elena pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and nodded her head,

"I know! He had the nerve to bad mouth his brother right in my face!" Elena knew she shouldn't be gossiping about him like is, but being here with Jenna talking about all of this stuff she kind felt...normal.

Jenna shook her head and hopped off the counter. She pulled out a big blue bowl and poured the popcorn in it. Elena popped a piece of the buttered goodness in her mouth and continued walking. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Jenna joined her short after and was about to put a movie in before her Aunt's phone rang.

Jenna excused herself and walked back into the privacy of the kitchen.

Elena laid her head down on the arm of the couch. How had she gotten here? She thought to herself. One moment her life was a big bowl of supernatural mess and now she was living a normal human life. With almost all of her family she thought she had lost in her dream.

"Hey, 'Lena?" Jenna called into the living room, Elena sat up and looked at her Aunt,

"Yeah?" She asked. Jenna bit her lip and looked like she was guilty about something,

"Do you kind of Alaric comes over? He said him and his friend were just at the grill getting a drink and it's right around the corner. It's fine if you don't want him coming, it's just haven't seem him in awhile and I-" Elena laughed and cut her Aunt's sentence off,

"It's fine, Jenna." Jenna smiled brightly,

"Really?" She asked clasping her hands together and squealing like a teenager.

"Really." Elena replied hopping off the couch. Elena was heading off to her room but her Aunt had stopped her,

n"Elena you don't have to leave. He said he was with a friend. Maybe he is cute?" Jenna waggled her eyebrows and Elena laughed,

n"I think I'm good." Elena headed to her room and sat down on her bed thinking about her life once again.

* * *

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door and she heard her Aunt run to get the door below her.

"Jenna, hey." She heard a familiar muscline voice say downstairs. She had missed Alaric's voice, she was about to change her mind and go down there to greet him when he heard Alaric introduce his friend.

"Jenna this is Damon, Damon this is Jenna." Elena heard Alaric say from down stairs. She heard Jenna laugh,

"Actually, Damon and I have already met."

* * *

Damon couldn't help but feel joyed at the thought that his friend was dating the Aunt of the girl he had been intrigued with. He found her brown doe eyes captivating and had a hard time forgetting them once he saw them. These eyes had haunted his dreams the last few nights since he met her. It was strange, he felt like he knew her for so long yet he had only known her for a few days.

"Yes. We met outside of the local store. You were with your niece." He stated looking over at Jenna. Jenna nodded and walked over to Alaric and laced a hand in his.

"I've missed you." Jenna said resting her head on his shoulder, Alaric smiled and put his chin to rest on top of her head,

"I've missed you too."

* * *

After Elena had counted to a minute she made her way downstairs. She knew she was bound to go down at some point in the night and it was pointless to wait. Once she reached the ending of the stairs all three pairs of eyes landed on her. Jenna waved a hand to motion her to come over to where she was standing. Elena was hesitant at first but quickly accepted and walked over to the three. Jenna grabbed Elena's arm gently and started to speak,

"This is Elena. My niece." Alaric grinned and stuck his hand out, elena felt like she had shaked more hands in the past week than she ever had in her entire life. Elena reached out for his hand and took it giving it a gentle shake before pulling away.

Jenna turned her gaze to Damon and Elena's eyes quickly followed,

"And you've already met Damon." Damon had a smirk on his lips and couldn't help but chuckle. Small world, she thought. Even though she was really happy to see him. Damon reached out and grabbed her hand, Elena was about to sigh because she was about to receive yet another handshake, but Damon took her hand and leaned down and pressed his lips to it,

"Pleasure to see you again, Elena." She looked out from the corner of her eyes to see Alaric rolling his eyes and putting his head in his hand. Jenna laughed,

"You can't take him anywhere can you?" Jenna asked not even bothering that he was standing right there. Alaric chuckled and shook his head,

"I really can't." It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes and he released Elena's small hand. Elena sighed at the lost of the warmth of her hand in his.

While all of them were arguing about something, Elena couldn't bring her eyes top off Damon. This was the first time since she had woke up that she really got to examine him and look him over. He was as beautiful as she remembered.

The paleness of his skin, his jet-black hair that stood up in all the right places making him ooze with sex, and the pinkness of his lips that begged for her to kiss him right here. Elena stifled a groan and Damon's eyes shot out and made eye contact with hers. A small smile played at his lips as he studied her. Her brown eyes held so much life and warmth he could just crawl into them and never leave. Her dark brown hair that cascaded down her small slender figure made her look angel like and he wondered if he had died and went to heaven.

The sound of his friends voice broke him and Elena out of their trance. Elena's cheeks turned a shade of red from being caught staring by his best friend. Damon looked at his friend before finally coming back to reality,

"Huh?" He asked hoping he didnt sound stupid. Alaric sighed,

"You ready to go?" He asked once again and Damon couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought of leaving. But instead of telling him he wanted to stay he nodded his head and met eyes with Elena once again. Elena still had a hint of red on her cheeks and Damon smiled as he noticed. Only making her cheeks turn more red.

"Once again it was nice seeing you again, Elena." Elena smiled and nodded and he was about to start walking when he heard Elena's Aunt clear her throat, "Nice seeing you too, Jenna."

Alaric and Damon left seconds later leaving Jenna and Elena alone in the living room.

* * *

"I knew it!" Jenna yelled like she had just won the lottery,

"Knew what?" Elena asked looking down at her feet to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"You're into him! And he is definitely into you." Elena shook her head at her Aunts observation,

"So where's Jeremy?" Elena asked desperately trying to change the subject. Jenna shook her head and grinned before walking out of the living room,

"You can admit it Elena." She called out before entering her bedroom for the rest of the night.

Elena stood in the middle of the room before letting out a grin of her own and retired to her room as well.

* * *

_"If I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met you." Tears were forming in her eyes. She was scared that this was it, she would lose Damon right here and nothing could bring him back. She was losing the hope she had been desperately trying to give him and Damon could see it in her eyes, _

_ "I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you." Damon said and Elena shook her head trying not to break down in front of him. Wanting him to have all the hope she could give him,_

_ "It's okay." She said looking into his icy blue eyes, "I forgive you." A small smile formed on his lips. _

_ "I know you love Stefan. That it will always be Stefan." Elena leaned down and snugged into his chest resting her head on it, "But I love you. You should know that." Elena closed her eyes and finally let all of the tears forming fall,_

_ "I do." She said which brought a smile to his face that was slowly becoming lifeless._

_ "You should of met me in 1864. You would of liked me." Her brown doe eyes met his eyes and he felt like he could die right now and be happy, knowing that she had forgiven him. _

_ "I like you now." She swallowed hard and looked down, "Just the way you are." Her eyes went back up and stared at him. After a seconds of thought she leaned in and captured his lips in a small gentle kiss. He was too weak to respond. _

_ "Thank you." He said. _

_ "You're welcome." _

Damon sat up in his bed quickly. He felt the cool sweat that had formed on his body tricking down his skin. He was breathing heavily.

That had all seemed so real, he thought to himself putting his hand to his head to steady his breathing. It didnt feel like a dream but almost a memory.

But that was impossible? He thought, First of all he wasn't alive in 1864 and second he had only just met Elena.

He laid down on the bed and tried to close his eyes once again, but every time he did it was filled with vision of the brown eyes girl that was now haunting his dreams.

Little did he know that across town she just woke up feeling the exact same way...

* * *

Elena woke up and grasped her throat trying to calm her breathing. The dream was just like it had been before, a figment of her imagination. She started to choke out sobs and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She rocked back up and forth trying not to cry. She wanted to try and move past this, because that world was never coming back and she needed to accept it. She needed to know that this was her life now and nothing she could do would stop it.

She really wished she had friends to talk to that would understand. But she was alone in this, completely and utterly alone.

So she thought.

* * *

**and that was chapter four. I really hope you guys like it and I'd love to hear what you all think. What is going on with all of these drams? Is this dream world so...dreamy after all? Tell me what you think will happen!**


	5. note

I'm sorry but this isn't an update. As you noticed it has been well over 2 weeks since my last update. Sadly, I am going through a bit of a writers block for this story. Mainly because I am not very happy with the show right now and have absolutely no inspiration at all.

I'm not quitting the story. I am just on a little hiatus with it right now.

Really hope you all understand,

Hunter.


End file.
